List of wikis
This is an incomplete list of wikis (sites based on the wiki model) that have articles on Wikipedia. More exhaustive lists can be found on directory sites; see the external links section below. Wiki communities Compilations *Citizendium – an encyclopedia that requires real names and creates a guiding role for experts alongside the general public *Wikia – (formerly Wikicities) A wiki farm hosting wikis for various online communities *Wikinfo - an encyclopedia with more than one article on a subject. *Wikipedia – a general encyclopedia covering a wide range of topics Computers *MeatballWiki – discusses online communities *UseModWiki – first wiki running UseModWiki WikiEngine and originally dedicated to the "Usenet Moderation Project" *WikiWikiWeb – the world's oldest wiki, dedicated to computer programming *Javapedia – a wiki focussed on developing an online encyclopedia of Java (Sun) *SWiK – a wiki focused on open source software and documentation Culture and entertainment *A Million Penguins – a collaboratively-written novel *Encyclopedia Dramatica – a satirical wiki *Galaxiki - a wiki dedicated to creating a fictional galaxy *International Music Score Library Project – a wiki library of public domain music scores *LyricWiki – a wiki listing lyrics by album *Memory Alpha – a Star Trek wiki containing canon-only material *StrategyWiki - A wiki that hosts strategies and walkthroughs for computer and video games *TV Tropes Wiki - a wiki discussing the trope used in fiction. *Uncyclopedia – a satirical encyclopedia dedicated to parody *Whole Wheat Radio - a wiki online community radio station featuring independent music *Wookieepedia – a large Star Wars wiki/encyclopedia *ZineWiki – a zine encyclopedia Education *Scholarpedia – a wiki written by professionals in their field and subject to peer review *WikiTimeScale – an interactive graphical illustration of history *Wikiversity – dedicated to supporting free learning communities, projects, materials, and learners Geographic *City wikis – wikis used for geographically localized information *DavisWiki – a wiki about the city of Davis, California *Galbijim Wiki – a wiki devoted to expats in South Korea *WikiPilipinas – an online, free content website which bills itself as a combination "non-academic encyclopedia", web portal, directory and almanac for Philippine-based knowledge *GeoNames - geographical information, aggregator with wiki How-to manual *wikiHow – an online how-to manual Political *Conservapedia – an encyclopedia wiki with a conservative, Christian viewpoint *WikiCandidate – a virtual campaign for a fictional U.S. presidential candidate. Other languages *Baidu Baike – Chinese web encyclopedia *Enciclopedia Libre – a Spanish language fork of Wikipedia *Susning.nu – Swedish language encyclopedia, a competitor with Swedish Wikipedia *WikiZnanie – a Russian language WikiWiki encyclopedia released under the BSL DPL license Products *ShopWiki – shopping wiki and product comparison search engine features buying guides and helpful shopping resources Recreational *Sensei's Library – a site dealing with the game of Go Religion *WikiChristian - encyclopedia and discussion forum dedicated to Christianity Science and technology *ATWiki - a wiki on assistive technology and related disabilities. *OpenWetWare – a wiki that promotes sharing and dissemination of knowledge related to biological research Wikimedia Foundation projects *Wikiversity – an online learning program *Wiktionary – a multilingual dictionary *Wikibooks – a collection of textbooks *Wikinews – a collaborative news service *Wikiquote – a quote repository *Wikisource – a collection of primary sources for use in Wikipedia *Wikispecies – a directory of species Societal *Congresspedia, a separately branded sub-section of SourceWatch – an encyclopedia about the U.S. Congress *Diplopedia - billed as the Encyclopedia of the U.S. Department of State, it has a unique collection of all things international and diplomatic *Intellipedia – three non-accessible wikis running on networks that link the U.S. intelligence community *Jurispedia – an academic encyclopedia about Law, in multiple languages - Arabic, Chinese, English, French, German and Spanish *MemoryArchive (formerly MemoryWiki) – a collection of personal accounts of historical events *SourceWatch (formerly Disinfopedia) – a wiki about propaganda, including organizations that seek to influence public opinion *The Student Room – a student resource wiki offering UK university guides, revision notes, examples of university personal statements and information on student life and university courses *Wikileaks – a wiki that allows people to leak official government documents anonymously Travel *WikiMapia – online map resource that combines Google Maps with a wiki system; currently supports 35 languages *Wikitravel – a wiki-style travel guide (unconnected to the Wikimedia Foundation) *World66 – a travel-based wiki *Travellerspoint – contains a wiki travel guide *Open Street Map - a map program where users can edit maps Alphabetical list of wiki communities *BOWiki – a collaborative ontology curation framework and gene function editor *Conservapedia – a socially conservative encyclopedia, dedicated to countering the perceived "liberal bias" in Wikipedia *Diplopedia - billed as the Encyclopedia of the U.S. Department of State, it has a unique collection of all things international and diplomatic *Encyclopedia Dramatica – a satirical wiki *Enciclopedia Libre – a Spanish language fork of Wikipedia *Galaxiki - a wiki dedicated to creating a fictional galaxy *GeoNames - geographical information, aggregator with wiki *IMSLP – a wiki library of public domain music scores *Intellipedia – three related wikis running on access-controlled networks that link the U.S. Intelligence Community and other US government offices *Javapedia – a wiki dedicated to an online encyclopedia of the Java (Sun) platform *Jurispedia – an academic encyclopedia about Law in several languages *Knol – a wiki-like technology from Google; announced, but not yet implemented *Lostpedia – a wiki dedicated to the TV show "Lost" *MeatballWiki – discusses online communities *Memory Alpha – a Star Trek-related encyclopedia *OpenWetWare – a wiki that promotes sharing and dissemination of knowledge related to biological research *PhpWiki – a wiki devoted to PHP software *SourceWatch (formerly Disinfopedia) – a wiki about propaganda, including organizations that seek to influence public opinion *Susning.nu – Swedish language encyclopedia, dictionary, and discussion forum. A competitor with the Swedish Wikipedia *The Student Room – contains a student resource wiki offering revision notes, example university personal statements, and information on UK universities and courses *SWiK – a wiki focused on open source software and documentation *TWiki – community wiki about wikis in general, and to develop, document, package and support the TWiki enterprise collaboration platform *Uncyclopedia – a satirical parody of Wikipedia *UseModWiki – first wiki running UseModWiki WikiEngine and originally dedicated to the "Usenet Moderation Project" *Whole Wheat Radio - a wiki Internet radio featuring independent music *Wikibooks – textbooks; sister project of Wikipedia *Wikichristian - a Christian encyclopedia and discussion forum for all Christians to share their faith *Wikihow – a wiki that explains how to do things *WikiMapia – a wiki using Google Maps. Users can pinpoint city landmarks *Wikinews – a collabrative news service; sister project of Wikipedia *Wikinfo - a fork of Wikipedia that differs in editorial policy. *Wikipedia – the world's largest on-line, publicly editable encyclopedia *Wikiquote – a quote repository. A sister project of Wikipedia *Wikisource – Primary sources for use in Wikipedia, a sister project of Wikipedia *WikiTimeScale – an interactive graphical illustration of history *Wikitravel – a multi-language travel guide, organized as a wiki, inspired in part by Wikipedia *Wikitruth – a wiki dedicated to pointing out "atrocities" in Wikipedia *Wikiversity – dedicated to on-line learning *WikiWikiWeb – Ward Cunningham's programming wiki, the world's oldest (March 1995) *WikiZnanie – a Russian language encyclopedia *Wiktionary – a multilingual Dictionary project; a sister project of Wikipedia *Wookieepedia – a Star Wars encyclopedia *World66 – a travel-based wiki Wiki-like systems *Bliki – "wikilog," a blog system organized as a wiki that includes SnipSnap *Everything2 – a wiki-like project for essays *PlanetMath – a free Wiki-style mathematical encyclopedia *TWiki – an enterprise and structured wiki See also *Wiki software *Wiki farm *Comparison of wiki farms *History of wikis External links *meta:Interwiki map *meta:List of largest wikis *WikiIndex.org – a wiki of wiki and new wikis *wikindex.com – a wiki statistics board *A complete list of Wikia community sites * fr:Liste de wikis utilisant MediaWiki hi:तरह तरह के विकी it:Elenco di wiki ru:Список вики-сайтов